worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Magmaw
Magmaw is typically the first boss of the Blackwing Descent raid instance. Abilities * * * * * * * * * When Magmaw slumps forward multiple players can jump on his head and use constricting chains to impale him on the spike in the room causing him to be debuffed with point of vulnerability. Magmaw will break free without enough chains used. * * On heroic difficulty Blazing Animated Skeletons will be summoned by Lord Victor Nefarius. Strategy - Trash Mobs Just before the Magmaw pull, there will be two hostile enemies guarding him that are pulled at once. They are capable of a strong, nature-damage Thunderclap, which will two-shot non-tanks if they are allowed to stand together. They will often Charge the player that is farthest away from them, dropping all current aggro, generating 300,000 new threat on the Charged target, and then following up with a frontal spinning blade attack that will severely damage that target. In addition, when one dies, the other will Enrage. Have the two tanks pull each enemy to opposite sides of the room, and have the healers and ranged stand in the center. The tanks should have their backs to the walls, while the melee should have their backs to the ranged. This nullifies any targeting issues from Charge. After that, just make sure that the HP of the adds is watched fairly carefully, and try to kill them at the same time. Strategy - Normal Magmaw has two set phases. During Phase 1, he will attack as normal, and take normal damage. During Phase 2, if the group has managed to Impale him, he will be stunned for a period of time, take extra damage, and spit out the tank he has swallowed. Phase 1 will last for just under 2 minutes if the chains are applied properly, and Phase 2 will last for about 30 seconds. 'Phase 1' Magmaw will melee the tank and spit lava at the raid periodically as the fight goes on. Every thirty seconds, Magmaw will cast 20pxPillar of Flame. *Pillar of Flame tends to only target players at range. *Keep the melee and casters as close to the boss as you can (without falling into the lava below). Hunters will need to watch Deadly Boss Mods or similar timers closely and move in when Pillar of Flame comes close. *Have one or two people stand at range from Magmaw to draw Pillar of Flame away from the rest of the raid. Pillar of Flame, after four seconds, will spawn Lava Parasites. *If the Lava Parasites manage to melee anyone, the player will receive the Parasitic Infection debuff. (This ability does not appear to affect player pets.) So, when the Parasites first appear, they should be slowed from range and AoEd down before they can reach any player. *If a player gets Parasitic Infection, they must get away from other players before Infectious Vomit occurs, as it will deal 40,000 damage to nearby allies as well as spawn more Parasites. *Either kite the parasites from range, or kill them. A recommended strategy is to place a death knight at range. The DK will ideally be Frost, with the talents Howling Blast and Chilblains, and have the glyph of Howling Blast. Put the DK in Blood Presence and have them use Howling Blast and Death & Decay from a distance - it will slow the Parasites as well as keep threat directed away from the raid. Hunters and mages are also good choices for gathering parasite aggro while snaring them. Hunters and rogues can jump into the fray, using Misdirect and Tricks of the Trade to keep threat on the parasite tank. After about every 1:30 in, Magmaw will cast his 20pxMangle ability. *Mangle swallows the current tank, so the other tank must now taunt. *20pxSweltering Armor is applied to the Mangled tank. *Magmaw needs to be spiked within 30 seconds, or the Mangle tank will be fully eaten. They will also be taking a lot of damage from Mangle itself, so don't forget to heal them! *The Mangled tank will be unable to target Magmaw himself; however, they CAN target Magmaw's Point of Vulnerability. *The cooldown to the next Mangle begins now, not after he returns to Phase 1. Mangle is followed by 20pxMassive Crash a few seconds later. *Before Massive Crash comes down, half the room will spawn small, steaming dots all over the ground. *You must flee to the other side of the room as soon as possible, so try to keep close to the spike, which is just about at the division for the room. *Players caught underneath Magmaw for Massive Crash will be stunned - if the designated rider DPS are stunned this way, they will likely be unable to mount Magmaw. Be very careful. While Magmaw is bent double after using Massive Crash, players will have the chance to jump onto his head the same way they would any vehicle. Boarding Magmaw will take away all abilities save one - 20pxConstricting Chains, set to the first button. *Using Constricting Chains will spawn a little targeting circle, much in the same matter as Blizzard, Death and Decay, Engineering bombs, Earthquake, and other targeted AoEs do. The players must target the spike on the ground in front of Magmaw. Both 10 and 25 man require only two chains to bring Magmaw down. *Constricting Chains has a cooldown, so multiple players must jump onto Magmaw at once. *If enough chains aren't applied in a short time, he will break free of them, and the riding players must wait for Constricting Chains to finish cooling down before trying again. If performed successfully, the 20pxPoint of Vulnerability at the back of Magmaw's head will be exposed to the group, the Mangled tank (if alive) will be freed, and Magmaw will enter Phase 2. (Roughly 1:45 in) 'Phase 2' Magmaw is now stunned, dealing no damage to the raid at all, and all damage he takes is doubled. This is the time to cast Heroism, Bloodlust, Time Warp, or Ancient Hysteria. Magmaw will no longer be causing any damage to players, and the only potential threat would be any Lava Parasites that remain. The Parasites should be prioritized before Magmaw, if there are any. It is also a good time for healers to relax and recover mana if necessary. Paladin healers should immediately cast Divine Plea, whether their mana is low or not - the time it takes for Magmaw to return to Phase 2 will almost completely finish the cooldown on it, and the time spent in Phase 2 will outlast the time Divine Plea nerfs your healing for. Any spells like Earth Shield, Beacon of Light, or any other long-term single-target spells should now be swapped over to the second tank. This phase will last for about 30 seconds. 'Finishing the fight' As the first tank will still be afflicted with Sweltering Armor, your second tank should keep Magmaw's aggro once he stands back up. Repeat the phases until Magmaw is dead. Each Phase 1 from now on will be considerably shorter than the first - Mangle, Ignition, and Massive Crash all have a 1:30 cooldown, and the cooldowns all begin as soon as they're cast. The time from the end of Phase 1 and the whole of Phase 2 take up about half of the above cooldowns. Heroic Mode *18px To be announced... Loot Quotes * To be announced... Videos 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal 25-man Heroic 25-man Normal External links ;Guides Kategooria:Unique models Kategooria:Blackwing Descent bosses Kategooria:Cataclysm